To help address unique data storage requirements of solid-state drives (e.g., storage devices that include one or more non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices), flash memory devices typically include over-provisioned space that is used to help manage background memory operations (e.g., garbage collection) without impacting operation and endurance of a solid-state drive. As the number of unusable memory units (i.e., memory units that have failed or can no longer reliably store data, also sometimes herein called “bad blocks”) increases over the life of the drive, over-provisioning may eventually be reduced to a level at which there is not sufficient space to manage background memory operations, which in turn causes the solid-state device to reach the end of its useful life. Therefore, there is a need for flash memory devices that are capable of extending their useful lives, even when over-provisioning is reduced to a level at which there is not sufficient space to manage background memory operations.